Should We?
by FabBritishBrows
Summary: Belarus is doubtful if she could still be happy again with Russia, the one she loves the most is with someone else. To think that someone else is China, the one she despises most in the world. Will the love gurus be able to help her out with her little happiness problems? Of course, moving on entails a change of scene or at least a change of heart...with a new friend perhaps?
1. Chapter 1: Should I Change For Happiness

A/N: Hello to all the lovely people who decided on reading this fanfiction. This is the first Hetalia fanfiction and second, overall, fanfiction I am writing. I really do hope you (readers otherwise known as exquisite beings of this world) would leave a review. English is not my native language. M for swearing. You have been warned. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Should I Change For Happiness?**

_'Brother.' I called out._

_'Eep Belarus!'_

_Eep? I knocked before entering. Didn't you hear?_

_'I-I mean Belarus. What is it that you need?'_

_'It's dinner time already. I heard that there's this new restaurant that serves delicious Russian cuisine. I was thinking that maybe you and I-_

_'Hmm maybe next time. I'm busy at the moment.'_

_Texting?_

_'I see. __But if you're hungry. I'll prepare-'_

_'Ah it's alright. My boss just texted me, saying he wants to see me now. Apparently, we have some important matters to discuss that couldn't wait overnight.'_

_He said all too quickly, rushing to gather his things._

_'It'll be in a restaurant so I'll just eat dinner there.'_

_He said walking briskly past me._

_'Tell Lithuania to ready the car. The new one.'_

_He shouted before heading straight to his room and closing the door._

_'Okay, brother.' I did as I was told._

_After some minutes, he came out of his room dressing nicely. UNUSUALLY nicely. He was out to meet his BOSS wearing a black tuxedo with navy blue tie, black leather dress gloves and newly shined black dress shoes. _

_He hurriedly went to his new c-_

_2018 Mercedes-Benz E-Class Cabriolet_

_and head off. Not sparing me a glance for the entire time I talked to him._

_~.~.~.~_

_2 am. Where the hell is he?_

_I called him again. Maybe 30th time's the charm. And finally he answered it._

_'喂'*_

_'Brother, where are- You're not brother.'_

_'I'm not...brother.' Silence. Then I heard NOT BROTHER distance the phone from himself._

_'Aiyah! Yeewan, this is your phone. Give back mine this instant.'_

_'Hihi. Xiao Jao fell for it' I heard brother's voice in a distance very near XIAO JAO._

_'Why would you even buy another phone which is similar to mine anyway?'_

_'Isn't that what lovers do nowadays? Use matching couple items.'_

_'But do you really have to buy a new one? It's a waste of money! You could have used it for more essential matters!'_

_'Xiao Jao says that but he's blushing~'_

_'Aiya!'_

_I'm still on the phone._

_'Hmm? The phone!'_

_I'm glad you noticed._

_'It's your sister Natalia.'_

_Since when did we become so close to be on first name basis._

_'Belarus?' Brother whispered. 'Say I'm asleep. And that I'll be staying in China for the next couple of days because of urgent matters.'_

_'You tell her. What are you so afraid of?'_

_She'll probably do unexplainable things to you, XIAO JAO. I forgot to tell you Belarus becomes violent with people she hate. And you're on top of her list. Wow brother. How could you keep that from your precious XIAO JAO._

_'Mmm...Please Xiao Jao.'_

_'No. FINE. Just stop doing that!'_

_'Xiao Jao says that but-'_

_'Hello?'_

ебарь.*

_That explains why he began to constantly reject me. From that time I asked him out for movies to the time I offered him a stroll in the sunflower fields on a warm, sunny day. All the things we used to do...together._

_HE ruined us. XIAO JAO made brother hate me so he could have brother all to himself. How he would always make brother smile, laugh,_

_...happy_

_...genuinely happy._

_Something I couldn't do._

_Not even if I tried._

_From then on I realized that the problem was with ME after all. If brother had found happiness in me, then XIAO JAO would be of no use to him. THEN they wouldn't be together._

"Mmm...Okay so it's no longer a surprise to us or to anyone Russia doesn't feel the same way as you do for him. But what do you want us to do then? Split them up or something?" Green eyes looked at me, scrutinizing my entire being for what I just said. With her long brown locks lying lazily on her shoulders, it seems she could care less and just wants to get back to bed on this fine Sunday morning. Remember that you're still slightly smaller than me meaning I could still crush you if you don't pay attention, bitch.

"Hungary!" angrily spouts this other chick with green eyes but of lighter hue. Instead of lazy brown locks, she sports a short and dirty blonde hair with the fringes on her face brushed back by a hair band but doesn't stop the baby hairs from showing up. Still she looks neat unlike medusa here.

"I have dealt with numerous love problems. Consultations for this type usually begins with stories of how they used to be happy together before the third party arrived and ruined everything. Then, it would be followed by a request of rifting the present happy couple apart so that they could get back to how they used to be-" She trailed off after her eyes met with those of an angry Belgian's.

"...or at least hint that they do." _Nice_ save.

"Or they just want to MOVE ON." _Why so defensive? _

Hungary didn't comment on it, instead continued her lecture. "I only accepted two of that type of request. Those were the only ones I deemed was worthy since the relationship of the couple was detrimental for both parties."

"And I don't take requests that include violence and/or murder. No matter the amount of daggers you're imagining your glare can cut through my body, I will not be swayed!" Hungary says to me in her usual principled tone but not so perfectly. This time, her voice has a tinge of...fear?

Have I always been this...scary? Since when did people start fearing my presence? Since when did I begin glaring murderously to people when they do or say something I dislike? But that's just how my face has always been. Resting-bitch-face. What about my aura? I thought it was because brother was present that people are always anxious. However, what happened just now made me think otherwise. Now that I recall, Latvia seems to be always frightened when I'm speaking with him.

_Tsk. My phone's dead and I left my charger._

_'Midget, do you have a charger for an iPhone?'_

_'...' His head was bent down as he was mumbling something._

_'What?'_

_'N-no. S-sorry.' __He said looking everywhere except at me, then left hurriedly. _

_Because he wasn't looking where he was going, he bumped into my sister's WATERMELONS making him fall backwards. _

_Pfft! Pathetic. _

_'Good heavens! Latvia, are you alright?' My sister, Ukraine, helped__ midget up. _

_'Ah it's you, Ms. Ukraine. Thank you so much!' He said smiling and nearly in tears for so much joy. Bleh. It's like she freakin' saved his life from an imminent threat. Just like how she always SAVES Lithuania, Estonia and...brother from _

"...the sooner you accept the truth, the easier it will be to move on. Take it from me."

"Yeah! Learn from Belgium. She knows _all_ about it."

"Hey! Stop reminding me of- Just stop, okay."

"Okay, okay. But I thought you were already fine with _it_."

"I am. Just not now. It's...still too fresh to forget completely."

_What's wrong with blondie? She's acting...strange. Not that I give a damn though._

"And shouldn't concern our client now, does it?" _And she's back. Glad you remembered I'm still here, bitches. _

"Well, Belarus, what is it you want us to help you out with?" Blondie said smiling at me.

_The person I love the most was stolen by someone else. Not to mention that thief is the person I hate the most in the entire universe. I'd like to rip him to- Focus, Natalia. That leech is the problem, well, used to be the problem. So obviously, what I want to happen now is..._

"Change. Me." _If they weren't interested earlier, they are now._

The two pair of green eyes stare at me in disbelief. They hadn't expected that answer from me after all. I guess they were waiting for a more gruesome request.

"We're love gurus, not miracle workers." _Ah, there it is. _"Is what I would say if this was purely business. But you're also our friend, Bela. So what exactly about you would you like to be altered?" Brunette gave me her brightest smile I've seen her do yet. It's like she genuinely cares about me but she really can't hide the fact that she's scared of me. She twitched. Just a little bit.

"Everything."

I wasn't thinking when I said that. But I couldn't care less anymore. I was desperate. I want to be loved...by myself again. Maybe I'll be happy then.

They look at each other first before beaming at me and shouting in unison.

"Request Accepted!"

* * *

I used one of the Rochu headcannons that states that "Due to their difference in language, they can't pronounce each other's name." Thus, "Ivan" becomes "Yeewan" and "Yao" become "Jao". I just think it would be so cute when they DO do that. I imagined Belarus would pronounce "Yao" as "Jao" as well just like Russia.

I also added "Xiao" before "Jao" whenever Russia calls him because I read that it's sort of an endearment, with the word having the meaning of "small".

1\. 喂(wéi) - "hello" (When answering the phone) in Mandarin

2\. ебарь (jebaŕ) - "fuckers" in Belarusian


	2. Chapter 2: Should I Just Stop Now?

**Chapter 2: Should I Just Stop Now?**

Belarus, what did you get yourself into?

"Black, gray, white...black, white, gray..."

"Long sleeve and another one and another and another and...Oh an over-sized shirt!"

'Why did I even let these two idiots inside my house?'

"Ughh Belarus! Why are all your clothes only in black, gray and white?" Belgium looked exasperatedly at me. "Are you mourning?"

"I lost brother's love. Yes, I'm mourning."

'Ah right, I remember now. I told them to change me. Everything about me.'

"Well, that's about it!" Belgium and I turn towards the owner of the voice. "3 jeans, 5 over-sized shirts, 7 joggers, and the rest are winter clothes."

"Ah! But she does have dresses with matching white head bows but they're all violet and old-fashioned."

'Violet and old-fashioned?

_'Nat, you're so cute!' big sister Katyusha tells me while fixing my short hair._

_*Sob* 'You're just saying that 'cause you're my sister. The...those boys certainly don't think I am. Th-they said I look like a boy and that I-I act like one. Th-that's why I'm not beautiful! *Sob* I rubbed away the snot dangerously close to falling on my mouth. Now it's on my hand. Gross. I was about to wipe off the mucous to my dress when my sister caught my hand and wiped it with a clean piece of cloth._

_'No, no, no Natalia. That's not how a lady removes snot from her face.' She tells me with much seriousness. I bent my head down. My eyes welling up, ready for more crying. _

_*Giggle* A giggle?_

_I looked up slightly to take a peek of what made sister laugh. 'Oh Natalia.' She held my chin slowly raising it so that I'm looking at her. Then she took another piece of cloth and began clearing away the tears that threaten to fall. _

_'Don't listen to what they say. You are beautiful. And I'm not saying this just because I'm your sister.' She dips in the basin with water a small portion of the same cloth. _

_'You have two round and sparkling violet eyes. With deep lids and long lashes.' She looked straight to my eyes then began wiping my forehead with the dampened portion. 'And neat, thin brows that...don't cross.' She gently massaged the in-between of my brows 'till they're no longer crossed. _

_'Supple and fluffy cheeks that glow pink in the harsh winter. She wiped my cheeks, one after the other. Slowly removing her hand from my chin to gently tap my lips '...And reddish pink, plump lips that are only heard of in fairytales.' _

_I just realized that I stopped crying. _

_'And of course, one cute nose that doesn't have snot in them' When she said this, she held up the dry portion of the cloth. Placed it under my nose then told me to 'Blow your nose.' And so I did. With much force as my frustration at the moment. _

_'You see, Nat.' She put the cloth in the basin. Went to my back and placed her hands on my shoulders. Then, she made me face the window so that I'm looking at my reflection. 'Being beautiful doesn't always have to be on the outside. Looking like a boy and acting like a boy doesn't make you less beautiful than the other girls.'_

_It doesn't? _

_'Mm-m. It doesn't.' Oops I guess I said that out loud. _

_'Those boys were still too immature to see your true beauty. They were looking on your exterior when on the inside, Natalia is a kind, loving and soft-hearted girl who wishes to protect her loved ones with everything she's got. That's why she may appear boyish to those who don't know this. But you do know this. No one in this world knows you better than yourself. That's why you don't need me or anyone else to tell you how beautiful you are.' _

_Sister said and did all of this with her smile never waning even one bit. And I think it makes her beautiful. _

_'I'm home!' Brother._

_'Oh my Ivan! Thank heavens, you're back. Where have you gone to this late?'_

_*Chuckle* 'Thought I'd visit those who made our little Natnat cry. I made sure they learned their lesson when they mess with our kin.' Brother squeezed his favorite pipe then smiled with much joy. _

_'Ivan! What did I tell you about hurting others?'_

_'But they made little Natnat sad! They deserved it.' _

_'Violence doesn't solve problems! I've told you this many times already.' Big sister Kat's voice grew louder and angrier as she was talking. The radiant smile that rested on her face awhile ago was just no longer there. She looks really mad. It's scary. _

_'When will you-' She suddenly stopped when she saw me. 'Let's talk about this some other time, Ivan.' _

_I turned my head to look at brother. Apparently, they've had this talk many times before. But seeing a scary face on someone who's usually calm, sweet and cheerful will always be a shock to someone especially if they're close. I want to comfort him and tell him that everything's going to be al- He's smiling. I was expecting to see fear and deep guilt but he's smiling. As if sister's outburst earlier was just a joke._

_Now he's facing me. 'Natnat, look what brother got you.' Beneath his coat, he brought out two parcels. He handed them to me. I took them from his hands. Examined them. Shook them and felt them. Making sure they weren't body parts or anything._

_The bigger of the two was soft and fluffy. The smaller one had the same texture but had a hard part which is shaped like an arch. 'Why don't you open it, little Natnat?' _

_I opened the small one first. It was a bluish-violet headband with a big bow on top. 'B-beautiful' I couldn't help myself from saying. I was just staring at it in awe. I didn't know what to do with it. Brother went to where I was then took the headband from my hand and placed it on my head. Then he smiled at me and said, "if you liked this one then you'll definitely love the other item." _

_I sat on the floor then placed the remaining package on my lap. Carefully unwrapping it... *Sniff*_

_'Ah! Why is little Natnat crying? Doesn't she like what brother gave her?' _

_'Why is our cute little sister crying again, hmm?' Sister bent down to look at me with the same smile she had earlier. 'Oh my Ivan. This is beautiful! Why don't you try it on, Nat?' Sister took the dress and put it on me. Then she fixed it as well as the headband on my head. 'Look, Nat!' I looked up and caught sight of what I looked like in the mirror. _

_The dress is a lovely bluish-violet same as with the color of the headband with a white apron and dark blue ribbons. It has puffed sleeves and a big puff at the bottom. With ruffles! Just like a princess' dress. With this thought, I couldn't stop crying._

_'Aww Natnat. Don't you like what brother bought you?' I love it, brother. So much. _

_'It looks good on you, Natnat. You look like a princess! You're so beautiful that brother would marry you in the future. With that, no one will upset you and __**get away with it**__ ever again.' _

_'Brother...' I ran towards him and hugged him tight. 'Th-thank you! I-I love brother so much.'_

_'Brother loves Natnat too.' And then the three of us had a big and warm group hug.'_

Well that was the last time we ever had a hug or a conversation that sweet. After that brother went out and didn't come back for about a month. Sister Kat was so worried for brother. But after receiving a letter from brother, she became relaxed and was happy even. Then he went home with the biggest smile I've ever seen him do EVER. It seems that he had found the most wonderful **sunflower**. That sunflower being Chinese and all and a guy at that. Brother said, he was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen.

That's why I bought the same type of clothes. The ones they deemed as **old-fashioned**. Those were the clothes that brother once said I looked beautiful in. Maybe he'll remember what he said about me being beautiful and about marrying me someday so that I won't cry again...a mirror. Great.

_'No one in this world knows you better than yourself. That's why you don't need me or anyone else to tell you how beautiful you are...'_

*Crash!*

"Woah! What was that?" Huh?

"Belarus, what happened- Your hand!" My hand?

"Belgium get me a cloth fast!"

"Here!"

What's happening? Is that blood?

"What happened? Why did you punch the mirror?"

Oh so that's what's happened. So it is blood. My blood.

"...rus...Belarus!"

Hungary and...Belgium? What are they doing here?

_'old-fashioned...'_

"Belgium, could you look for the first aid kit? It'll be bad if we don't treat her wounds soon."

"...out."

"What's that, Bela-"

"Get out."

"But your wound. I'll look for the first aid kit now then-"

"I said GET OUT!"

Blondie stopped in her tracks. She looks shocked. No. Scared. There were tears forming in her eyes.

"Belarus, we'll just treat your wound then we'll leave. Is that okay with you?" Okay.

"I can take care of myself. It's just a small wound. Nothing compared to what we normally get as countries." Again with that. How many times are you going to push away people trying to help you?

"Hmm, alright. We'll be leaving. But please do inform me if you're still willing to continue with your request. We could stop it now. I mean if you're still not ready, you could always stop and start again later. Sometime when you're feeling better."

Feeling...better? When?

I just nod my head once to affirm that I've heard what she said.

"Come now, Belgium. We're leaving."

And they're gone.

I don't want to do this anymore. I-I just wanted to be...to be

"Happy."

Suddenly the room got colder so I hugged my knees together.


End file.
